Darlene Sutton (Law
'Darlene Sutton '(Marguerite MacIntyre) is the main villainess of "Folly", episode 2.17 of Law & Order: SVU. She was the wife of Gary Sutton and, prior to the episode's events, Gary returned home to find Darlene and a delivery boy having sex. Gary pulled the man off of his wife and beat him up, and Darlene later revealed that she had invited him in and more than likely initiated the sexual encounter, wanting Gary to return home and be her "hero". Darlene, as it turns out, was a psychotic woman who was aroused by Gary appearing to save her from being raped. To satisfy her fantasy, Darlene began luring men into hotel room trysts with Gary hiding in the closet. She would then encourage her lover to become violent with her, prompting Gary to emerge from the closet and attack the man, bludgeoning him in the head. The evil couple would then have sex together, ignoring their incapacitated victim. The couple's first victim was a businessman in St. Louis, though their plan was derailed when he refused to get violent with Darlene. After their first attempt at their shared fantasy failed, Darlene and Gary began using male prostitutes for their game, with Gary using his accountant position to forge credit cards to pay them with. Darlene and Gary continued their game, being provided male escorts Victor Coe and Tommy Dowd by madam Leslie DeSantis, who was aware of the couple's violent tendencies and exploited them to get back at both men for wronging her. Tommy survived the attack while Victor was left in a coma. The Suttons stayed at the hotel after assaulting Tommy (having done soon in a neighboring room to their own), and were even questioned by detectives Benson and Stabler about what they might have witnessed. Leslie tried to send Tommy to the Suttons again to finish him off, but he instead sent his friend Gregory Moore to cover for him, resulting in Moore being killed by Gary. After Leslie was arrested, the SVU detectives used the credit card numbers to track down the accounting firm Gary worked at, eventually learning Darlene and Gary's villainous ways. They caught the couple at a hotel just as they were about to repeat their crime with another man, stopping him just as he was about to go to their room. The detectives went instead and arrested the two, with Darlene becoming angry that Gary didn't save her. As Gary broke down and confessed to his and his wife's evil deeds, the psychotic Darlene gushed about how turned on she was by Gary's devotion to her and willingness to hurt any man that tried to "hurt" her. She also revealed how the escorts she hired would do whatever she wanted, unlike her first victim. When Darlene learned that she was going to jail for her crimes, she tearfully said that the guards and inmates in jail would hurt her without Gary to protect her. She then looked adoringly at Stabler, took his hand, and proclaimed that he would protect her. Darlene was presumably sent to prison along with her husband for the assaults of Victor and Tommy and the murder of Gregory. Trivia * Marguerite MacIntyre later appeared on The Mentalist as the evil Heather Prentiss. Gallery Darlene Sutton with Gary.png|Darlene with her husband Gary Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested